Forgotten Memories
by vampgirl16
Summary: Ellie's lost her memories again, she's also pregnant where's haru is he really dead. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rave Master as much as I would like to. 

**The Dream**

_I'm running but from who? I come to a door is this room mine? Who is this behind me and why is he holding onto me arm and why do I feel like I know him. If only I could get a look at his face. "Ellie I'm sorry I thought… look I'm sorry don't cry please talk to me, Ellie I promise it will never happen again, I'm sorry"_

_What won't happen again? What did he do to me? Where am I? _

_I open the door and go in when I look round he's still there, he's shoulders are slumped he sounds so upset. I let him in he seems relieved about that I close the door behind him. "Look" I say "It's not that what made me sad"_

"_It's not? Then why did you run away?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it okay; I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not upset with you. You'd know if I was, as you'd of been dodging bullets by now, ha-ha" I laugh but somehow it's not a happy laugh I'm forcing it to lighten the mood. I think he knows that as he comes over to me and puts his arm around me._

"_Ellie please tell me what's wrong we're friends right? You know you can tell me anything so come on spill"_

"_I don't want to, it'll only make you worry and I don't want you to worry you've got enough to deal with without my stupid problems" _

"_Come on Ellie, not telling me will make me worry more, and even if it is stupid I want to know about all your problems you're my friend and that's what friends do, right? so come on spill" _

"_No" I say a stubborn look showing on my face as I fold my arms across my chest._

_I evil smirk comes onto his face which is the only warning I get before he starts tickling me mercilessly. I can't help it I laugh and try to get free but I can't his too strong. _

"_Stop" I say through gaps of laughter_

"_No, Not until you tell me your problem" he said tickling me still_

"_Never" I scream_

"_Then I'll have to resort to extreme measures" he says _

"_You wouldn't" I say knowing where he's going with this, he's planning to tickle me at my weakest point._

"_I will unless you tell me your problem" he grins mischievously_

"_No" I say I don't want him to know about it, the thing that makes me worry so much that I find it hard to sleep at night. I don't want any of them to find out._

"_Fine you asked for this" And with that he tickles me at that spot. I can't help it I wriggle and squirm trying to get free, all the time laughing like a manic. Finely I can't take it anymore _

"_Fine" I try to get out_

"_What was that?" He says stop tickling me_

"_I'm afraid" I whisper but he hears it _

"_About what" he ask in all seriousness now_

"_About dieing" I say telling him my deepest darkest thought_

"_Huh"_

"_I'm scared that I'll have to leave you… and everyone, if I unite the rave stones"_

"_You won't" he says once again putting his arm around me trying to comfort me, but he can't know for sure._

"_But Resha she died making rave what will happen to me, I know it's selfish but I don't want to die yet" I'm crying now tears once again running down my cheeks leaving a salty trail. He wipes them away with he's fingers his grip on my shoulders tightening._

"_Your not going to die, I won't let that happen, okay? So don't think about it"_

"_But" I mumble _

"_Do you trust me?" he asks_

"_Yeah"_

"_Then trust me when I say I won't let you die" he says lifting up my chin so I'm looking into his eyes, oh how I wish I could see his face "So don't worry okay?"_

"_Ok thanks" I don't know why but he's words calm me it's as if I know I'm safe as long as I'm with him._

"_So about that kiss I'm sorry..." he says _

"_Oh that um…well I kind of liked it" I say I can feel my cheeks flaming up _

"_Oh but why did you run away then? I thought…" he says starting to get flustered as well._

"_I didn't want to hurt you I know what it did to you when your dad died, I didn't want to be the cause of that kind of hurt" _

"_Ellie its ok being together for just a little bit is better than not being together and always wondering if I had done this or said that then would I have found out if you love me too. Anyway you're not going to die anytime soon so let's not worry about it" _

_All I could hear was those three words __**love you too**__ did that mean that he loved me_

"_Wait did you just say you loved me"_

"_Um well"_

"_I love you too" I said kissing him stopping anymore conversation. As the kiss deepens I move my arms round his neck. He's arms goes round my waist pulling me closer to him soon I'm in his lap, we start using tongues. Time seems to stop it doesn't matter where we are all I know is him and that's all I care about. I start to remove his shirt…_

"Ellie…"

"Ellie wake up" I open my eyes up to see Musica trying to wake me up as usual.

"Hum… What time is it?" I say disorientated from just waking up and the weird dream I had just had who was that guy in my dream.

"Hey Ellie come on it's time to get up you've got to get to your appointment in an hour and a half.

"Yeah, yeah you know it's not easy getting about in this condition."

"Yeah as you keep mentioning being 8 months pregnant makes it hard to get about, now get out of bed and come downstairs breakfast is ready" 

So that's the end of this chapter I suppose you can guess who the mystery guy is. Please review but be nice this is my first fanfic. I'll update as soon as I get a chance


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie's Memory Box

I do not own rave master as much as I may wish

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had writer's block and then loads of other stuff happened and well here it finally is. It's the summer holidays know so hopefully I'll have more time to write.

Please someone tell me if I get names or any events wrong I'm only up to vol 20 of the manga but I've heard from people what happens in the end so there may be a few spoilers if you don't want to know then don't read. Oh and please review

* * *

**Ellie's Memory Box**

Hauling my vast bulk up I changed into another big, and I mean tent sized, dress. Man I can't believe I've gotten so fat I mean I haven't seen my toes in a while I'm so big. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe I'm pregnant. I mean wouldn't you if you can't remember anything before about 7 months? It's like I woke up and I was pregnant man I can't even remember who the father is. I feel like such a freak, strangers stop and stare at me and then you got some of them that come up to me and ask me questions. Like how far along in you in your pregnancy? Are you expecting a girl or a boy? Can I feel your stomach? I just hate it I just feel like going up to them and screaming I'm not a bloody freak show. I've stopped going out with Musica now as when I do people think he's the father. Not that I didn't wonder myself when I first found out, but when I say no they look at me and then at Musica and you can tell there thinking if it's not that guys kid why's he hanging around her. Then if they've spoken to me before they feel it's ok to ask who the father is. And to that all I can answer is I don't know which makes me look like a slut. I sometimes hear them talking when they don't know I'm there especially the older folks. It's all "know that pregnant girl Ellie? Can you believe it pregnant at that age" and if they've found out that I don't know who the father is "shameful not even knowing who the father of the baby is" Man I just wish that they would shut the hell up, it's not as if I don't have enough problems without having to listen to them. I mean I've lost my memories for heavens sake. The first thing I remember is waking up in the remains of a battle field. I want to know what I was doing there and who the father of my baby is, I just want my memories back.

I put on my shoes and walk I mean waddle down the stairs into the kitchen. As I sit at the table Musica places a plate full of food in front of me. I start digging in half the food on the plate has gone within a minute. I'm so glad that I don't have morning sickness anymore that was a pain.

"Whoa Ellie don't need to rush" Musica says

"Shut up I'm hungry" I hold out my plate asking for seconds.

"Wow you can sure eat a lot"

"Hey I'm eating for two here" I say sticking out my tongue, Musica just laughs, seemingly out of nowhere Plue comes and sits on the table sucking his lollipop as usual.

"I still think he looks like a bug" I say like I usually do Musica replies in his usual way by grunting.

In no time at all I'm at the clinic for my appointment the doctor puts the cold gel on my stomach and the ultra sound. I get to see my baby on the screen I just can't help it a massive smile lights up my face. That's my baby in there it doesn't matter if it's a girl or boy I'll love it all the same.

"The baby's healthy and everything as is to be expected" my doctor says smiling "so this will be your last appointment"

"Thanks doc you know I'll kind of miss you" I say as my doctor is very considerate she doesn't make me feel bad even though she knows about me not knowing who the father is. She just takes everything in her stride and has a nice smile to give you every time.

"Yeah I'll miss you too Ellie you're a nice girl" She says as she cleans the gunk off my stomach. "And here's the ultra sound picture"

When I go outside the clinic where I left Musica I see him flirting with some women who are eating at the restaurant across the street. I decide to leave him to it a pregnant girl coming up to him when he's trying to get a date would be embarrassing. So I sit down on a bench and wait for him to notice me and come on over. While I wait I think about that dream it was so vivid. Was it a memory? I know that when I first came here to Punk Street with Musica I had déjà vu like I had been there before. It seemed like something important happened here. I asked Musica about it and he said it was where we first met me him and another friend someone called Haru. It's so frustrating knowing yet not knowing ah I'm not even making sense in my own head. It's like it's there in the corner of my mind just out of reach if only I could reach it. I close my eyes as if that will help me remember. It's so close a part of my memory and it's related to this place and that boy I can just see it. Then it hits me blurry at first like a badly tuned radio but it's coming into more focus.

_Someone is standing over me holding out their hand. Wait it's that boy from before this time I can see part of his face he's smiling at me _

"_Lets look together! Two people can find something faster than one, right? He says "Memory huh? You know I forget thinks all the time… but then, sometimes…it all just comes back to me" _

_When he says it I feel more relieved like a great weight has been lifted off of me. I feel as if I hardly know him at this moment yet his words comfort me and I feel like I would trust him completely. Is this when we met for the first time?_

I open my eyes and smile I remembered something it may have been something small but to me it is so important. But what was that guy saying did I lose something before? But what was it my …Memory? Did I lose my memory before? Man I must make a habit of this sort of thing. I look over to Musica and see the girls leaving I wave him over.

"Hey Ellie how was everything" Musica ask handing me a ice cream

"Oh what?" I ask momentarily confused

"Hello your appointment" Musica said

"Oh that well yeh everything was fine" I say

"You seem to be in a little world of your own" He says taking my arm to help me up

"Oh but I just remembered something" I said excitedly I know if I could I would be jumping up and down.

"What, what did you remember?" Musica asks he's getting excited too

"Well you remember when I told you about feeling like I'd been here before" I said "Well I just remembered this conversation I had with this guy I can't remember who he is but he was talking about helping me find something I think it was my memory. Musica did I lose my memory before?" I ask him when I realise we have made it back home.

"Yes Ellie you did, but can you remember any more" Musica asked

"No that's all I think no wait this dream I had last night at the time I thought it was a dream but maybe it was a memory because the guy that was in my memory was in my dream as well" I said getting more excited I was starting to remember more and more soon I might remember everything.

"What was your dream about?" Musica asked curiously

"Well I was crying and then that guy came and he was upset because he thought that he had done something to upset me, but I told him it wasn't something that he had done. I told him that I was scared about dying, I said something about the rave stones and Resha and then he told me I wouldn't die and then I…" I started turning red as I thought what had happened next.

"And" Musica asked a sly smirk on his face

"And stuff happened" I said looking away

"Yeah I can imaging what kind of _stuff_ happened" He said starting to laugh

"Pervert" I muttered my red face becoming even redder

"Anyway Ellie it's good that your starting to remember" Musica said after about 5 minutes of solid laughing.

"Yeah soon I'll remember everything especially the father of my baby" I said a determined glint coming into my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning spoiler in this chapter so if you haven't read past volume 25 and you don't want to know somethings that are going to be found out then don't read any more or skip this chapter as this will most probably be the last and only spoiler**

* * *

Sitting down on the sofa at Musica's house I can finally relax comfortably, man who knew that being pregnant was so difficult. I mean first there was the morning sickness as if that wasn't bad enough then after that my body would start to get sore. Then I got bigger and bigger so none of my clothes would fit me and I had to buy loads more. I mean I like any excuse for shopping but I couldn't even buy any of the type of clothes I like, it all had to be big and baggy. Then I got so big that I couldn't even bend down not to mention the mood swings. And my feet would hurt if I was standing for too long. I can't wait until I finally have this baby. And that guy I can't get him out of my head I know he was important to me so why can't I remember him? Could he be the father of my baby and if he is then why isn't he here with me? Did he leave me because he found out I was pregnant? … No… I have this feeling that he's not the type of guy to run away from his responsibilities. Then what happened to him? I wish I could remember. I jumped when I felt Musica sit down next to me.

"Ellie I have something I want to show you" Musica said handing me a photo

Looking down I recognised three people instantly there was me, Musica and Plue but I didn't know who the other guy was but why does he look so familiar.

"Musica do you know who that guy is?" I asked him pointing to the other guy.

"Ellie can't you remember him?" when I shook my head he sighed "Try Ellie"

"He sorts of look familiar" I said looking at the other guy closely then it hit me his smile it was the same.

"It's the same" I whispered I was too shocked to notice my surroundings nothing matter but that smile the smile that was the same. It gave me the same feeling of comfort and peace. As if as long as _he_ was smiling everything was going to be alright. It was the same smile that the guy from my memory had they were the same people. This guy could be the possible father of my child my _best friend_ something deep in me said.

"Who is he?" I asked in a soft voice

"Um a friend of ours I thought that you might… you know with you remembering… you know what forget it my mistake" Musica said getting up

"Please tell me" I pleaded tears threatening to fall I turned to Musica " Please tell me his name"

"Woah Ellie are you crying I'm sorry look the doctor said it was better you remember on your own" Musica said gingerly putting an arm around me trying to be supportive.

"Please I have to know" I said trying harder to not cry because I knew when I started I wouldn't stop.

"Ellie I sorry but you need to remember on your own" Musica said getting uncomfortable. I couldn't take it I shrugged Musica's arm of me and stood up.

"I hate you! I just want to know the name of my child's father" I shouted then I ran (well more like a very fast walk) up the stairs to my room where I slammed the door shut and laid on my bed crying.

I want to know so badly _his_ name maybe if I knew that then I could remember more about him. I don't know why ever since I woke up I felt like something or someone was missing. And now I start remembering this guy and I feel like maybe it was _him_ that I was missing. Finding out his name would make me feel closer to _him_ less hollow. It's weird because I don't remember him yet just thinking about him in the few memories I do have makes me feel happier. Ergh I feel so tired my eyelids are so heavy it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap.

**Dream**

_Where am I, I look around and I see _him_ there he looks upset did something happen_? _Wait I can see him clearly he is the guy from the picture_

"_Ellie what's wrong are you worried about all the stuff you found out about?" he asks_

"_No I'm fine with it… sort of it still feels weird to know that I'm Resha Valentine but really it's not an issue besides don't you think I look great for someone aged 65" I joke_

"_Ha ha but seriously what is it? Did I do something to upset you I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together after we…well…_you know_" He says blushing_

"_It's not that a lot has happened we've just been busy" I say smiling to reassure him blushing a little too _

"_Then are you scared about uniting the rave stones? Because you so can do it so there's nothing to be scared of" he says_

"_I know that I'm not scared about uniting the rave stones it will just take some time" I say_

"_So you_**are**_ scared, of what tell me, is it the battle because you know I'll protect you with my life I won't let anything hurt you" He says a determine look in his eyes_

"_Hey don't talk about dying your not going anywhere mister" I say glaring at him trying to calm my fast heartbeat when he said he'd die for me. "Besides it's not that okay"_

"_Then what are you scared of then please tell me I can't stand it when your hurt or scared" he says _

"_It's nothing I can handle it" I say bending my head _

"_I still want to know please tell me" he says tilting my head back up to look at him where I was hit full on with his adorable face. Damn it he looks so cute when he was pouting._

"_You'll be upset if I tell you" I say softly_

"_Look I love you and I want to know whatever upsets you" he says pulling me into a hug "No matter what we still have each other"_

"_I love you too it's just that I don't want you to worry" I say while listening to his steady heartbeat _

"_It'll be okay please I'll just worry more if I don't know what it is" He says_

"_You might be angry I don't want to lose you" I say_

"_How 'bout I promise not to be angry will you tell me then" he asks_

"_Okay well I'm…you see…well…um…well you that night when we…well" I say nervously by this time I was sure that my face was as red as a tomato. "w we didn't…um…what I mean to say is…congrats"_

"_Huh Ellie what are you saying?" He asks clearly confused, taking a deep breath I say "Your gonna be a daddy" and feel him freeze_

"_What…but…oh man shit Ellie I'm sorry I mean I never thought, damn it" He curses hands clawing at his hair. _

"_Why are you saying sorry I mean it took both of us" I say and wait for him to say something else while I chew nervously on my lip _

"_Yeah your right but man a baby I mean I got _**The talk**_ sis warned me and everything but I guess I never thought of it when it was happening" He says "How do you feel about all of this" _

"_Um well it still kind of weird to know that I have this life growing in me something that we both made, I'm nervous about if I'll make a good mother and I'm scared I'll make massive mistakes and about how this affects you it's like this big thing I 'm worried about how you'll react" I say looking at his face and watch as it slowly turns to anger._

"_What do you mean about how I'll react" he frowns more as he remembers my words from earlier "You said I would be angry why?" he pushes me away slightly_

"_I knew you'd be angry" I whisper but he still hears me._

"_I'm not angry about you being pregnant what I'm angry at is that you would think that I would abandon you and our kid I mean do you think so little of me?" He asks_

"_I didn't think you'd abandon us but that you'd be angry that I was stupid enough to get pregnant now with all this stuff happening" I sob he pulled me back into a hug_

"_Ellie you said it before it was both our faults I could never be angry with you about something like this, I mean yeah this is a hell of a time to get pregnant but it can't be helped beside I'm happy I'm gonna be a dad" he says kissing me on my forehead_

"_Yeah your gonna be a great dad" I say pulling away to bring his hand to my stomach "our child will be lucky to have you" _

_He was smiling as he leaned down and with his lips inches from mine "And you'll make a great mum" with that said he kisses me._

_Reluctantly we parted when we needed to surface for air (damn the need for oxygen) both smiling._

"_So when should we tell the others" He asks_

"_Not yet I don't want them to worry about me and besides we haven't even told them we're going out yet" I say_

"_Why would they worry?" he asks_

"_We have this big battle coming up I don't won't everyone to say not to come or looking out for me so much that they get hurt" I say "And that goes for you too I can protect myself you know"_

"_But Ellie you might put the baby at risk if you come" he says frowning_

"_No I will not just hang around worried sick while you're all in danger" I say crossing my arms_

"_But…" He starts_

"_No buts Haru Glory I'm going and that's final" I say_

_Final I know his name the father of my child…_

"Haru Glory" I said waking up.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter so how was it pkease review it's really nice and makes me more determinded to get a chapter finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me for not updating sooner but I've got writers block or something nothing I write down seem to be right this is my sixth attempt at this chapter but it's still won't come out right but this is all I've got at the moment. And I also had my mocks and now I've got to revise for my GCSE so I might not be able to get much done. Please review and tell me if you think it turned out good. Well enough chatting on with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Haru Glory I finally know the name of my baby's father I'm just so happy I'm remembering more and more. But what was that battle we were talking about did he die in it who was it against I know I'll just have to ask Musica he has to know about him from my memories I think we were all really good friends. I lift my huge bulk from the bed and make my way down stairs towards the living room.

When I reach it I notice Musica sitting watching the tv he turns to me when I walk in.

"Elie look I'm sorry about before it just that…"He started

"Musica I remembered Haru I do isn't it just great" I say cutting him off in my excitement.

"What? you do that's great Elie I'm so happy you're getting more and more of your memory back ever day" Musica said smiling

"Yup but what happened to him?" I say wondering as I have this feeling that Haru wasn't the kind of guy not to look after his own kid. I looked at Musica and saw a deep sadness in his eyes. "Please tell me I need to know" I begged before he could speak.

"Alright Elie you should sit down for this" Musica said turning of the tv and turning his full attention on me. "First how much do you remember about him?"

"Um I remember that he was really protective and kind he's the type of person to help a complete strange and funny and child-like but he could also be serious and would do anything for his friends." I say trying to think of all the thinks I could remember of Haru.

"Well that's a good start Haru was also the Rave Master you remember me telling you about him right?" Musica asked me I was stunned someone I knew was the Rave Master and to top it of he was my baby's daddy. "Anyway there was a huge fight between Lucia and Haru we were all fighting to save the world and we got split up. I'm not sure what happen exactly all I know was that Haru refused to let you out of his sight. So when Lucia attack and drove Haru away you was with him everyone was focused on their own battle that they didn't see you two go. When we had won our fights we went looking for both of you only to find a dead Lucia and you unconscious with no Haru to be found anywhere. We looked everywhere for him but we couldn't find him after you woke up and had no memory of anyone so we just hoped that if he was alive then he would find us. So far we haven't heard from him but this is Haru we're talking about so I'm sure we'll find him soon."

"So he still hasn't turned up but it's been so long" I said

"Well all we can do is hope that he's all right I don't want to think about him being gone we're giving him until the end of the year if we can't find any rumours that his still alive then maybe I might consider him dead" Musica stated.

"I really hope his ok I miss him" I said

"Yeah me to" Musica said

* * *

**Again sorry it's late and so short hopefully i can write more soon. I think this story has about 4 chapters left until i'm finished. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I planned to take a few months off of writing but it ended up being years I really have no excuses. Real life got in the way I just couldn't find the time to put anything decent up until a few days ago I got inspiration to carry my stories on hopeful the quality is up to my usual standards because I tried so hard to get this down and correct any mistakes I made. But if anyone can catch them please tell me. I've already started on the next chapter but it may take some time as I'm not to sure how I want to wrap it up. **

As more days followed the initial break through with my memories I started to remember more and more, it was like the wall that had held them back from me before had developed a crack allowing small snippets of my life to slip through. And I knew that sooner or later that wall would break and finally after all this time I'd remember everything. I couldn't wait my life was looking good I was regaining my memories, soon my baby would be born and I couldn't wait to put it in all the cute outfits I'd brought, another plus would be finally losing all this weight and fitting into my old clothes again. The only down side was that Haru was still missing, it had been so much easier back when he was just a stranger to me. But now everyday his missing presence in my life is getting harder and harder to take with each new moment I remember spending with him. Growing restless I decided to go out and get some fresh air sitting inside wondering would do me no good maybe I'd go into town and get an ice-cream? Grabbing some money and my keys I opened the door and set out for the nearest shop that sold ice-cream. Glancing down I noticed Plue at my side

"You want some ice-cream too Plue?" I asked in answer to this Plue nodded his head, laughing I made my way to the ice-cream parlour.

Once I got there the colourful display of the different flavours of ice-cream was nearly making me drool. I couldn't decide what to have. Finally I settled on a mix of strawberry, chocolate chip and mint ice-cream. Buying Plue a cone as well we made our way to a nice place in hip hop town where we could relax and do one of my favourite things which is people watch. Licking the ice-cream I watched as all sort of people walked about doing their business, some with weird hair do's and funny clothes. An argument between two people catches my attention a beautiful woman in a red dress is shouting at a man with a weird hair do. It looked like he stuck green pom-poms to his head. The man seems to be trying to defend his point but the woman shakes her head a glares maybe a lover's quarrel? While watching the couple arguing I didn't notice that someone had sat down next to me until I hear a chuckle.

"What's funny?" I ask

"Them" the woman says pointing to the still arguing couple down the road.

Taking a proper look at this woman next to me I notice that she has calm green eyes that sort of twinkle in her mirth, Her light brown hair has been pulled up into a ponytail She's wearing a nice flower print top with slightly puffed short sleeves and denim jean shorts. "So what is that thing" she asks pointing to Plue

"Ah this is Plue he's really cute don't you think" I asked her

"Yeah this town is really weird" She commented looking at me like she was adding me into that statement as well "But kind of fun as well"

"So your not from around here right" I asked giving her a knowing smile she seems like the type of person I could get along with

"Yep I came here on an errand for my gramps" the way she said it made me know that she was glad that he had asked her

"Oh you must be a small town girl right?" I remembering her comment about hip hop town beside you can easily spot the differences between the tourists and the locals, I have the feeling that I have had a similar conversation with someone else before.

"How'd know" she asked curiously

"Well you kind of stick out the locals tend to be more rushed and most people around your age speak in more slang, I think most big cities are like this"

"Really my town is pretty small and before this I didn't travel very far away from it, it's all a bit much to take in" she was staring around her taking in the sights while she said this most likely comparing it to her home mentally.

"I guess you get used to it after a while I used to travel with some friends of mine" I told her remember what Musica had told me nearly 5months ago when I first 'met' him.

"You did what was it like? What sorts of places did you go?" she rapidly questioned me I decided to answer her before she could fire of any more.

"Ah I can't remember much I've got amnesia but I've got a feeling I had lots of fun" I said sheepishly the vague memories I had came to mind looking towards her I smiled at her shocked expression "but I'm getting those memories back"

"Really that's good I suppose" she said starting to look uncomfortable on where the subject was going deciding to take mercy on her I changed the subject

"So that errand you have to do how long do you think it will take you? Cause if you're here a while I could show you around or at least tell you all the best places to visit" She smiled at me gratefully "That would be nice speaking of that errand I should probably be getting on with that I still have to find that guy for gramps if I'm done could we meet again here tomorrow for lunch" seeing me nod she got up and was about to walk away before I called to her having just realised something "hey we forgot to introduce ourselves my name's Elie"

"Woops" she said "Amanda see you tomorrow" with that she waved to me and went on her way again.

"Bye "I waved back looking down at Plue who was sucking his customary lollipop "She's nice don't you think" seeing him agree I finished the last of my ice-cream and then stood up, not wanting to go home just yet I headed to a casino.

"One game or two won't hurt this will be just between me and you plue right? No need to tell anyone about this side trip" I said to the cone nosed dog.

After winning countless games I decided I'd had my fun and to get back before Musica got too worried. Sooner than I realised I was nearly home just one more corner and then I would be there. But when I did see the house I was surprised because at the door arm raised from knocking the door was a very familiar person. Plue ran up to her placing his paw on her leg causing her to look down at him.

"Amanda what are you doing here?" shock colouring my voice still surprised to find her here.

Turning to me Amanda face also showed surprise "Elie? The guy my gramps told me to find lives here"

"Your looking for Musica" moving in front of her to open the door once she nodded I gestured for her to come in "He should be in the living room at this time of day" making sure she was following I led her to the living room were I could see Musica lounging on the sofa watching tv "hey Musica you have a guest" I told him pausing to switch the tv off.

I watched as Musica's expression turned from annoyed as I switched off the tv to curious as he noticed Amanda.

"Your Musica right?" after receiving a nod she carried on "Great well I'm Amanda and about 5 months ago my gramps found a heavily injured boy near our house, my gramps took him in and got help for him he was really badly injured near dead and was in a coma for a while. We've been looking after him and one of the things he asked for was to find a friend of his called Musica…" Amanda explained to her shocked audience she couldn't be talking about Haru right.

Before I could ask her that Musica beat me to it "What's this guy's name?" he voice filled with hope as he waited with baited breath wishing like me that she said _his_ name

"Haru, his name is Haru Glory" with that Musica and I turned towards each other huge smiles on our faces Haru was alive

"Where is he? Is he all right? You said he was hurt is he better now? Why's it taken this long to contact us?" We both asked questions to her giving her no room to answer them in our excitement over finding out our friend was alright.

"Calm down" she said raising her arms in front of her asking us to stop "one question at a time please"

"How is he?" Musica asked staring at her intently

"Well he's much better than when we first found him but he still has some trouble and has to go through some physiotherapy" she explained

"Alright" Musica said relaxing slightly "But why hasn't he contacted us before it's been nearly 5 months since he disappeared"

"Like I said he was in a coma for a few months and after that it was apparent that he had suffered some brain damage." She hurriedly added after seeing our worried faces "he had gaps in his memory like he knew that he had people he cared about but couldn't remember much about them just some names eventually."

Taking this in was hard but even the news that Haru was still recovering from the damage he receive all those months ago couldn't dampen the relief and happiness I felt on knowing that he was safe. But a small part of me couldn't feel completely happy until I met him personally to assure myself this wasn't just a dream.

"Take me to him" I demanded

"Wait Elie your not fit to travel in your condition remember the baby" he said looking slightly nervous as he edged away from me. I didn't really blame him I noticed with the hormonal changes I experienced during this pregnancy my emotions tended to go from one extreme to the next. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I thought it over one part of me really wanted to go and get Haru but the more maternal and logical part of me that had developed more as the life inside me grew had to agree going on a long journey would not be the smartest thing in the world.

Coming to a decision I looked at Musica "Fine your right but promise me you'll bring him right here to see me"

Looking relieved Musica agreed and turned his attention to Amanda "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever your ready I guess I was going to look around town but I can see that both of you want to get this over with as soon as possible" with that both me and Musica nodded.

While Musica and Amanda set about sorting out their travelling arrangements I went into the kitchen to get some refreshments. Excitement was bubbling up inside me in just a few days Haru would be back with me, feeling a kick in my belly I rubbed it "That's right baby daddy's coming home"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nearly at the end now just one more chapter to go sorry if any of this is completely unrealistic as all my information of child birth is from TV. **

I was in the kitchen making something to eat; the house was empty as Musica had gone with Amanda to fetch Haru. He was finally coming home just thinking of it brought a smile to my face, I couldn't wait everything was turning out great and I'm pretty certain that most of my memories have return I mean there are still gaps but I think all the important ones are there. Looking at the clock on the wall I noticed that it was about time that my babysitter was due something that I 'm not happy about. Musica had asked some of his friends to watch over me while he was away something he failed to tell me about until he was leaving out the door. He probably did that so I wouldn't get the chance to kill him for it but I would get my revenge I am not a child needing constant watching.

I was just bringing my chocolate ice cream and banana sandwich to the living room when I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach. Rubbing my belly to get rid of the pain I paused and waited until it had passed. Thinking it was probably nothing I continued on my way but then suddenly the pain came back much more sharply causing my to gasp clutching my stomach with both hands dimly I heard a clash of broken pottery vaguely noticing that it was the plate I dropped. What was wrong with me straitening out from my hunched position I moved to the closest seat to sit down on. The pain had lessened by now but fear was coursing through my body what was happening to me

"Elie you there?" Hebi called out relief surged through me now Musica's idea of having someone check up on me didn't seem so bad in fact it was a brilliant idea I couldn't believe I wasn't all for it in the first place forget all the nasty things I had thought about him Musica was a genius.

"In here" I called which turned into a scream as another bout of pain coursed through me.

"Elie what's wrong where does it hurt?" for an answer I just pointed to my stomach with one hand the other grasping the arm of the chair tightly as I gasped the pain started to recede again.

"A…are you in labour?" Hebi started panicking I barely listened to him as he rambled on about not panicking and staying calm. I was to busy taking in what he had said, I couldn't be in labour yet it wasn't time, what was the date? I look at the calendar hanging by the far wall and noticed that it was far closer to my due date then I had thought. With all the excitement over my memories and Haru coming back the weeks had just seemed to pass me by. As another wave of pain hit me I started to panic I wasn't ready what about Musica and Haru I wanted them here for this I didn't want to be alone. Hebi nice but he isn't as close to me as they are I mean Haru is my child's father and Musica has been with me through every step of this Pregnancy they can't not be here, I can't do this by myself. Suddenly I felt someone turn my face until I saw Hebi and finally I registered what he was saying "Elie breathe you got to calm down it'll be alright" Taking his advice I took a deep breath and felt much better.

"Okay you good?" Hebi asked me as he stepped back letting go of my face at my nod he smiled "Alright then now let get your stuff and go to the hospital I know that Muscia said that you had a bag already made just in case" I pointed to a corner near the door where my bag was. Hebi picked it up and then went to help me "Come on let's go"

We got to the hospital in a longer time than usual as we had to keep stopping as more contraction hit my water's had broke just as we were leaving and after that the pain became worse as if it had been cushioning me against the real pain. I was admitted quickly and put into a room and told to wait for the doctor to come and see me. Another contraction hit me making me scream out in pain as I grabbed on to the nearest thing. As the pain ebbed away I noticed that what I had grabbed onto was Hebi arm "Ow Elie you've got a strong grip" he said while shaking his arm.

The doctor came in at this point "Hello Elie I'm Doctor Sander and I'll be helping you through the delivery" The doctor then put on some gloves "Let's take a look at how your doing shall we" And to my embarrassment she did look my face was red as she did some other tests and hooked me and the baby up to some monitors "Everything seems to be going well you've still got a long way to go until this little one decides to join us" At my groan she chuckled "Labour can go on for hours just relax and it might help to walk around a little I'll see you in another hour call a nurse if you need anything" and with that she left the room. I turned to Hebi shock crossing my face "Hours! Did she say hours I have to go through this pain for hours ugh" Hebi looked at me sympathetically

"Is it really that bad?" he asked I glared at him "Yes it's the worst pain I've ever been through" seeing my temper rising he changed the subject "I got the guys to send a message to Musica he should of been on his way back when he got it so I expect he will rush now"

"Thank you Hebi" I said get up walking about seemed to help ease the pain a bit.

I spent the time waiting for my baby to come either pacing up and down the room or bracing myself against the pain hours were spent like this interrupted only by the visits by my doctor. I soon noticed that the contractions were coming quicker with hardly any pause in between them. Doctor Sander looked at me and smiled

"Well looks like your just about ready to deliver" I couldn't help but laugh after she said it "About time" I just want this kid out of me now

"On your next contraction I want you to push okay" I heard her say from below me as a wave of pain hit me I grabbed hold of the closest thing next to me as I pushed. I dimly noticed that somewhere outside my room there was a commotion but I couldn't be bothered with anything outside my bubble of pain.

"Keep going your doing well just remember to breathe" Doctor Sanders coached me

I felt something in me move slowly downwards as I pushed again, I hate this it hurts so bad I just have to scream. Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"ELIE!" I looked up at the sound of a familiar someone saying my name as tears pour down my face

"Haru" I managed to get out "You made it" I look over Haru he looks haggard and like he ran all the way up here. But apart from a few new scars he looks exactly as I remember him.

"I wouldn't miss my kid being born for anything" He says coming to me with a smile on his face. I suddenly start to scream again as another wave of pain descends on me.

"ELIE! What wrong" Haru starts to panic

"YOUR BABY IS BEING BORN YOU IDIOT" I yell while grabbing the collar of his shirt forcing him the move the little distance to stand right next to me as I shake him.

More time passed like this with me moving between cursing him and me crying until finally with one last push I felt something leave my body. A few seconds later a small cry filled the room.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" the doctor said placing my little boy into my exhausted arms.

"Hear that Elie we have a son look at him isn't he perfect" I looked down at the baby in my arms and had to agree he was perfect.


End file.
